youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Robin
| alias = | age (2010) = | age (2016)c = Weisman, Greg(2012-4-28). Question #15939. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-9-19. | species = Human | designation = B20 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = | relatives = | mentor = Batman | affiliation = The Team | powers = | equipment = Electrified bō | first = 201 | voice = Cameron Bowen }} :This article is about the current Robin. For the previous Robins, see Nightwing and Jason Todd. Robin (real name Tim Drake) is the current Robin, and member of the Team. Personality In many ways, Tim Drake's personality is similar to his predecessor, Dick Grayson: he is determined to succeed in missions and is willing to take risks to do so. However, Tim takes his heroism far more seriously than Dick and does not have the natural confidence that Dick did, despite his natural affinity for leadership.Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. Physical appearance Robin is a young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair. Robin's attire is similar yet distinguished from the first Robin's, in that he wears a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest that acts as a holographic communication projector. Where the first Robin suit had short sleeves, the current suit covers Robin's entire arm. He also wears black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and having a shape similar to Batman's cape. He covers his eyes with a black domino mask. Unlike Nightwing, Robin employs an extending and electrically charged fighting staff. History 2015 Robin was in the Mission Room with the Team. He waited for Zatanna and Rocket to congratulate Nightwing on his birthday, and then informed him he had to go to Gotham to work with Batman. 2016 Along with Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, and Blue Beetle, Robin assisted in the defeat of Clayface in Gotham sewers. Robin arrived at the Cave, and reported to Nightwing that Clayface was safely back in his Arkham cell. Nightwing praised the young hero, but before Robin could explain that his role was limited, Captain Atom notified the Team that the United Nations was under attack. Nightwing assigned Robin, Lagoon Boy, and Blue Beetle to Gamma Squad for a mission to track down Kroloteans in New Orleans, and Robin was made mission leader. Robin was doubtful of Nightwing's choice, as he'd never led a squad before, but Dick justified his decision, as it gave Robin a good opportunity to learn. Robin was ordered to take no unnecessary risks, and left. Gamma squad arrived in New Orleans finding no trouble on the surface. They went underwater and reached the base of the Kroloteans. They hid themselves and contacted Mal Duncan, but the squad was detected. They fought off the aliens, and with Blue Beetle's help they found the hostages. The hostages only recognized Robin, but Lagoon Boy managed to break the cage. They escaped before the self destruct order, that was issued by the fleeing Kroloteans, caused the base to explode. Outside they were met by the Justice League and the Team. Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing joined Batman to Malina Island to investigate and stop the Kroloteans. They were Gamma Squad, primarily concerned with taking down armed guards, while the others moved on gathering intelligence and infiltrating from below. Robin used his bō to incapacitate Manta-men, and when Batman called it, he retreated back to the Bio-Ship because the island was about to explode. Robin bade a farewell to Batman, who joined the other Leaguers on a mission to Rimbor to stand trial for the crimes they committed when they were under the Light's mind control. Robin and Beast Boy checked up on Nightwing, who was working on the translation of the Krolotean intel from Malina Island. Their conversation was cut short when the computer detected an energy impulse. In a ball of lightning, a small pod arrived in the Mission Room, and a boy jumped out. Beast Boy quipped that this was the impulse they detected, and as a response, the boy took Impulse as his name. Robin and the others saw him run off; Nightwing sent the two junior members after him. Robin found traces of him in the kitchen, but Impulse evaded Robin's bō like a limbo. Robin was foiled when papers blew in his face, obscuring his view of where the boy went next. By the time Robin made it back to the Mission Room, Nightwing had captured the speedster. Robin and Beast Boy heard him out, but did not believe his "future tourist" explanation. Impulse tried to convince him by revealing the secret identities of everyone in the room. When Mal arrived at the Cave, Impulse took the opportunity to escape. Robin and Nightwing doubted if Beast Boy could keep up with him. After Impulse had stopped Neutron's rampage, he claimed he was ready to go back to his own time. Robin watched as Impulse got back in the time machine, but it didn't work. Robin was one of the Team members, past and present, who had come to mourn after they had been told of the death of Artemis. Powers and abilities Robin has the conditioning of an athlete and is very agile, which he combines with his equipment. He is an expert at using a bō in battle. Equipment * Batarangs * Collapsible Bō: Robin uses an electrified staff in battle. * Rebreather * Explosive pellets * '"R" insignia: '''A projective holographic communication device, that allows Robin to visually communicate with the Cave. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Tim Drake is the third Robin, after Dick Grayson and Jason Todd . He was a founding member of Young Justice, and a former member of the Teen Titans. In the post-Flashpoint New 52 comics continuity, Tim Drake (as Red Robin) is a founding member of the Teen Titans. * In the comics, Tim originally wore a costume with green and red. ''The New Batman Adventures omitted the green, giving him a red and black suit. This was eventually adopted in the comics after Infinite Crisis. Tim changed it in honor of Superboy, who had fallen during the event, as red and black were his colors. * This is his second animated appearance. He previously appeared in the DC Animated Universe (The New Batman Adventures and Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker). References Category:A to Z Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team